


Secret Santa

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [11]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Paige is the biggest Quintis shipper of them all, Secret Santa, holiday fluff, post 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy gets Toby for the Secret Santa ridiculousness that Paige insisted on, but she's not sure who has guessed her Twinkie obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't ask me where the Twinkie thing came from I feel like Happy has some deep dark snack secret.) Written for Nisha lostandhufflepuff's prompt "“i got you for secret santa so i got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you’ve always wanted, hoping you’ll never find out it’s from me - and that i’ve been in love with you 1234567 years” Happy getting Toby a new psych book or some rare vinyl OR AS A JOKE A MACKLEMORE CD Just Happy getting him something" and then I ran with it like nobody's business. Thanks Nisha <3

Initially, Happy thought Secret Santa was the dumbest idea Paige has ever had.

And then she drew Toby. And it became too good to resist.

For two straight weeks she left ridiculous hat and psychology themed things all over Toby’s everything. She gave him a young adult novel on psych that has Toby raging on the inaccuracies for a full week, and there’s nothing funnier than when she sets a top hat on the Tupperware labeled “Toby’s Lunch” and Toby tries to eat it.

But the Secret Santa reveal happens before Happy knows it, and the little gifts she’s been getting, dumb poems about tools and little smiley face stickers on her favorite snacks (she has twelve packages of Twinkies in her secret snack cubby and holy shit she couldn’t be more elated) have Paige written all over them.

“Alright!” says Paige. “Everybody open their final present and then we guess gave what to who!”

“To whom,” Toby corrects. Happy throws a Twinkie at his head.

“Where are you getting all of these?!” he exclaims as it bounces off his nose. “What the hell?”

She just grins at him.

Happy wants to say something, but Paige is giving her a look that reads, “you guys are children, also shut up and do what I tell you,” so Happy just leans over and kicks Toby in the thigh and looks back at Paige.

Walter opens his gift first – a framed picture of Megan, edited to make Megan glow and smile with the most beautiful look in her eyes. Alongside it is an Amazon gift card for $100, which Happy is fairly impressed with.

Walter pretends he’s not crying when he says, “Sly?”

Sylvester shakes his head. “Nope,” he says, grinning.

Paige raises her hand. “It was me!”

Happy blinks. “You had Walter?” she asks.

Paige nods slowly, and Happy’s just lost. In that case, she has to have been getting gifts from Sly. He doesn’t know her quite as well, but close.

Paige opens her gift next, a $150 card to her favorite salon and 6 coupons of 5 hours of babysitting.

Paige immediately turns to Cabe. “Cabe!” she says, pressing a hand to her heart. “This is so sweet!”

Cabe smiles, and waves it off. “This way you can use the gift card and not worry about Ralph.”

She leans in and kisses his cheek, and Happy’s beginning to wonder how Walter, Sly, or Toby knew about the Twinkies.

It turns out Walter had Cabe, giving him an iPod with unnecessarily huge amounts of data, but Cabe just lights up and says, “I can put all my old records on here!”

“Dude, you can’t put records on digital,” Happy replies.

In response Cabe gives her a stern look. “I’ll figure it out.”

Sly gets a ukulele, the only instrument Megan ever knew, and an old bracelet of Megan’s from Walter, and he only cries for about five minutes until Walter hugs him. They have a long moment, and Happy exchanges half a glance with Toby.

It’s not that Happy was jealous of what Sly and Megan had, it’s that she was jealous of how open they both were. Neither of them had it easy, which is even more obvious now, but god, they tried. They were so willing to try.

Toby catches her eye again. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say Happy was my Secret Santa.”

Happy shrugs. “And you’ve got to be mine.”

Happy doesn’t miss the tiny smirk on Paige’s face. “Open your gifts,” Paige says. “Just because you know who did it doesn’t mean you can avoid the presents.”

“On three?” Happy asks, looking at Toby.

Toby nods. “Let’s do this.”

They open their gifts at the same time, and Happy pulls out a tiny, incredibly delicately made necklace with charms of tiny tools on it. There’s a hammer, a wrench, chain saw. All her favorite things to use.

And then, on the end, is a Twinkie.

“How did you..?” Happy asks, astonished.

“You don’t wear as much jewelry as you used to,” Toby explains, “but even if you don’t wear it you can hang it on your wall.”

Happy responds by trying to put the necklace on, but she can’t hook the clasp. “Help?” she asks.

It’s only when she turns to let Toby put the necklace on that she realizes the other four left within the past minute and a half. They aren’t even in sight – she assumes they must have gone back downstairs.

Toby’s hands are gentle and soft as they hook her necklace and push her hair out of the way, and she can’t help but flash back to the kiss they had on the beach.

They haven’t even talked about it – it’s been nearly 24 hours and neither of them have said anything.

“Toby –” Happy begins.

“Holy shit!” Toby exclaims. “These – these are fantastic!” He holds up _The History of Hats and Haberdashery_ and _Analysis of the DSM-V and How It Influences Current Diagnoses_ with the biggest grin on his face.

Happy can’t help but smile. “There’s more,” she says.

He pulls out the Scorpions record and has this look of such profound awe that Happy feels a little proud of herself.

“You’re amazing,” he says, staring at her reverently. “You’re –” He sets the record down and surges toward her, kissing her with the same passion and desperation as the night before.

Happy loops her arms around his neck, trying to hold him as close as she can. She threads a hand through his hair, trying to let the moment overwhelm her.

When they finally break away, Happy says, “How did you know about the Twinkies?”

“You were pissed when they discontinued them a while ago,” he says, shrugging. “There was a whole week when you were, like, a tiny ball of rage. You didn’t say that’s why, but it was really obvious.”

"But you acted like you didn't know I had the Twinkies," she says.

He shrugs. "I have a good poker face."

Happy raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

"It's part of my job. I have to be able to hide my own behavior to look at other people's."

"That's just weird," Happy laughs, letting her thumb trace his jaw line, her eyes locked on his lips.

He shrugs. “The MD isn’t just for show.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Happy can’t deal with him being so goddamn dumb, so she kisses him again, his hands going for her waist again.

“Hey, wait,” Toby says. “Hold up.”

Happy leans away. “What?”

“Are we – do you want to…” He trails off.

“Spit it out, Doc.”

“Are we dating?”

Happy blinks. “I don’t know,” she says back. “Are we?”

“I mean, I’d like to be,” Toby says honestly.

Happy shrugs. “Then we’re dating.”

He searches her face for a joke, a lie, but all she’s said is full honesty. “Really?”

“Just accept it and make out with me again,” she grumbles.

For once in his life, Toby listens to what she says.

"Hey," Toby says, pulling away. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

Happy grins. "Merry Christmas, Doc."


End file.
